


Reaction

by Roslyn_Frisson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roslyn_Frisson/pseuds/Roslyn_Frisson
Summary: Drabble written in 2004, recently rediscovered and still fitting for the times.





	Reaction

SG-1 stepped from the brilliant sunshine of PX-738 into the relative gloom of the Gateroom.

Later, as Jack glumly filled them in on the devastating results of the election, Daniel realized what an apt metaphor that was. 

Sam took the news stoically, and Teal’c merely raised an eloquent eyebrow, but Jack looked grim. And more than a little worried.

Daniel actually felt betrayed.

Maybe they could all move to...no, they had to stay here and fight the Goa’uld.

It was still his world, they were still his people, even if it sometimes didn't feel like his country any more.


End file.
